Bad Boy
by sevenonesix
Summary: Where Fitz has been a very bad boy and Olivia needs to make him pay. Basically just smut with a tiny bit of fluff because...Olitz.


"_I've been a baaaad boy."_

"_Don't be cute._

* * *

Fitz quietly shut the door to the bedroom aboard Air Force One and walked towards the office also on board. Mellie had gotten on board the plane and immediately headed towards the bedroom. She was now drunkenly passed out on the bed. Everyone on board the plane thought he was in there also but he couldn't even stand to be near her while she was sleeping. He just wanted some peace and quiet. He opened the door, ready to lay down on the couch in there and relax. Since everyone thought he was shut off in the bedroom with his wife, no one would bother him in the office. He looked up as he closed the door and was surprised to see Olivia leaning against his desk.

"Liv," he started.

"Lock the door," she said firmly. "And then sit."

He locked the door and made his way over towards her. He knew she was mad but he didn't want to fight with her. When he got close enough to her that he could almost touch her, she put her hand up to stop him and leveled him with a glare.

"I said sit," she said, pointing towards his desk chair.

Sighing he moved towards his chair and sat, looking up at her expectantly.

"Liv, I..."

"Put your hands on the arm rests and no talking."

Gulping he placed his hands on the arm rests and looked up at her again. His eyes widened in shock as she began to unbutton her shirt slowly, continuing to glare at him.

"Livvie," he murmured as she removed her shirt, revealing a black lace bra that barely covered her breasts.

"I said no talking. Do I have to gag you?"

Frantically he shook his head negatively and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. She seemed pleased and moved her fingers to her slacks, nimbly undoing the button and zipper and letting them hit the floor. She kicked them out of the way and moved closer to him, fixing him with a glare that both scared and excited him.

"You promised you wouldn't leave the White House and then you left anyway. I think that deserves a punishment, don't you, Mr. President?"

He nodded slowly and watched as she reached behind her back and unbuckled her bra. She removed it slowly from her body and then slowly slide her panties down her legs. Fitz let his eyes wander over her perfectly naked form. She was absolutely perfect. He was seconds away from getting up and grabbing her but she shook her head at him.

"Uh uh. Stay there."

"Liv..."

"You don't listen very well, Mr. President, " she said with a smirk as she sat down on his desk.

He watched in awe as she took one leg, still clad in her impossibly high heels and placed it against his shoulder. She was applying just a tiny bit of pressure and that alone threatened to make him come out of his skin. The other leg rested beside his leg on the chair, giving him a front row view of her wetness.

He let out an audible gasp as she used two fingers to spread her lips and began to rub her clit with her middle finger. She rubbed the sensitive nub and let out soft moans. He was rendered speechless when she slid two fingers into her warmth and threw her head back, biting her lip to repress her moans. Slowly her fingers moved in and out and Fitz watched enthralled as she pleasured herself. He wanted so badly to touch her but he was afraid she would stop. Dear god he didn't want her to stop.

She picked up the pace of her fingers and bit down harder on her lip to hold in her moans. Her thumb found her clit and began to move in rhythm with her fingers. Before long her body began to shake, a tell tale sign of her impending orgasm, and Fitz tried to lean forward. All he wanted was to taste her and touch her but he was held in place by the pressure of her heel. He was guaranteed to have a bruise there and the thought excited him further. He almost disobeyed her and then it happened. Her body tremored and her mouth fell open in a silent scream as she came. Right there on his desk on Air Force One. She brought herself to orgasm within his view and he couldn't touch her.

Slowly she sat up and pulled her legs down off his chair. She beckoned him to come closer and he excitedly scooted his chair in towards the desk. She looked at him with a mischievous smirk on her plump lips as she slowly licked her essence off her fingers. He shifted uncomfortably as he watched, desperate to release his throbbing erection from the restraints of his pants.

Once she had removed any trace of her juices from her fingers she leaned forward and kissed him hard, letting him taste her only then. She knew full well that he loved the way she tasted and that just the littlest hint of her taste would make him want more. And he so badly wanted more. He wanted to lick her and tease her and make her scream his name.

Just as quickly as the kiss began she ended it and pushed his chair back from the desk. She stood and walked to her clothes, grabbing them and beginning to get dressed. She slipped her pants on and zipped them up before reaching for her bra.

"Liv," he said as he stood quickly.

She looked at him and smirked at the impressive tent in his pants. While earlier her expression had been hard and angry, it was now playful. She started working on the buttons of her shirt as she looked at him with a smile.

"Like you said, you've been a bad boy."

"Oh god," he whispered and began to approach her. "You're just going to leave me like this?"

The wicked grin returned and she leaned up to kiss him passionately, resting one hand on the bulge in his pants.

"Consider it your punishment," she said as she gave him a light squeeze. She buttoned the last button on her shirt and smiled at him as she nodded her head towards her panties that still lay on the floor. "You can keep those."

Fitz watched her turn to leave and shook his head, letting out a chuckle. _God I love her,_ he thought to himself. How lucky was he to have such a brilliant, sexy, amazing woman such as Olivia Pope in his life? What had he done right in his life to deserve her love and affection?

"Hey Liv," he said right as she reached the door. She turned to look at him and he smiled at her. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Her expression softened to one of love and she smiled back at him.

"Just don't let it happen again."

* * *

**A/N: So that happened. Because apparently the only thing I can't write is a chapter of Arranged Love. This kind of popped into my head after Fitz said "I've been a baaad boy" last night and I just couldn't help it. I literally just wrote this and posted it and I am not the best at smut so I hope it's not absolutely horrible and you all like it. Also I am pretty sure they mentioned flying on Marine One not AF1 last night and that Liv would never do this but whatever... creative license! **

**_I will slink away to my hiding place now and stare at Arranged Love until I can give you guys an update. Because you're awesome and I'm mean making you wait so long._**


End file.
